When Your Gone
by Legit-Panda
Summary: a depressed kagome transfers to Ouran Academy after the jewel is finished & after she sees inuyasha leave with kikyo. Read & finds out when people from the past start popping out including an old love also when she meets the host club Kagome/Mori!  BEING REDONE! I FEEL LIKE I IS STORY! x
1. Chapter 1

When You're Gone

Prologue- Moving

Hello this is Aleah sorry I stopped writing For Shikon Shards and Heart Shards! I had this story for a long time in my mind and I just had to write it and post it. I will still post OHHFB when I have time. Here is the Prologue to When You're Gone.

Disclaimer- **I DO NOT OWN INYUASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTS CLUB **sadly

'Thinking'

"Talking"

It has been a month since the final battle. Also a month since Inyuasha went with Kikyo and since the well was sealed.

Kagome was not herself she kept on zoning out, she barely ate and she never left her room unless she had to go to school.

Kagome knows how to play the piano and guitar but when she does play those instruments she usually plays depressing songs.

Kagome was doing fine in school. Mostly because after the final battle she buried herself in studying.

Kagome was adopted by Kougas tribe and was adopted by Seshoumaru so she was also demon.

She was the Alpha lady in both of their clans. At the public she is mostly called Princess Kagome even though she hates that nickname.

On day she got a call from her adopted brother saying she was going to get transfer to Ouran and he was going to pay for everything.

She accepted as long as she was going to stay with Her Cousin Haruhi since she was going to the same school.

Seshoumaru of course agreed as long as long as she was away from the shrine and the well.

It had too many memories. Memories she was trying to forget.

Kagome did not like the idea of going to live in a big mansion. She wasn't used to it.

Kagome put the **Complete** Shikon jewel on her necklace so she can always watch it.

She also had a special bracelet on her wrists. It had many charms, when you pulled a jewel off it would turn life size.

Kagome also had a picture of her family in the feudal era.

Kagome was wearing her miko outfit with Shippo in her lap eating a lollipop.

Inyuasha was sitting next to her facing the other way with a frown.

Behind him was his brother Seshoumaru with jaken next to him with a little girl standing next behind him.

On the other side of Kagome were Mirouku and Sango.

Mirouku had a red handprint on both of his face while Sango was smiling like Kagome. On Sango's shoulder was Kirara who was in her kitten form.

Seshoumaru, Kouga and Shippo were one of the world's richest business men.

They all helped Ouran Academy with money so that's how Kagome got into Ouran Academy.

Kagome had attracted many males. They usually called her the princess of the school for 2 main reasons.

She was a princess and She was perfect. She has a sense of humor, she can play instruments and sing and, she can look beautiful while kicking but.

She was very good in martial arts sword fighting and archery.

When everything was settled they sent a car to pick up kagome and her items.

Kagome said goodbye to all her friends and all her family.

Her grandfather gave her some ancient scrolls.

Her mom gave her a white sundress.

While her brother gave her his baseball cap

She said her goodbyes and hugged everyone and left.

She left all her bad memories there.

When she got to her cousins house it was already the afternoon. Haruhi still was at school since her after school club.

Kagome decided to surprise her. Kagome got dressed in the white sundress with some white flats and some sun glasses.

Seshoumaru told the office that his sister or the new student will be there to find her classes.

When Kagome got there and after she found the office and asked her where she can find Haruhi Fujioka.

The woman quickly gave her the directions to the 3rd Music room.

When she got there she found 2 huge doors. When she opened it there were 7 boys.

'**Where the hell am I?'**

A very tall blonde boy got up and touched her chin. "Well I never saw you princess are you new" He lifted her chin and took off her glasses so he can see her eyes.

Kagome was surprised **'Why the hell is this boy touch me and how did he find out of me being a princess' **Kagome Quickly flipped him there was a large whimper.

She was still holding his arm and was pulling it back while he was on the ground.

"Who told you about my secret and who told you that you can touch me?" she asked

Everyone was surprised when they first saw her they thought she was a total girly girl.

They were impressed that she can fight.

When she heard a familiar voice "Kagome is that you" said a voice behind her.

Kagome quickly let go of Tamaki's arm when she saw her cousins face.

Kagome ran and hugged her and said "Haruhi it's nice to see you, but why are you dressed as a boy?

Haruhi hugged back and said "It's a long story and it's been a long time your highness "

Kagome and Haruhi laughed while the host club looked at them surprised.

'**How do they know each other?' **thought every boy in the host club.

To Be Continued…

Hello this is Aleah I would like you to tell me If I should continue this story an which couple should this story be about. Thank you for reading this!

~Aleah


	2. Chapter 2

When Your Gone

Chapter 2

Hello this is Aleah I would like to thank Xireana, PinayCutie and, Speedykitten1643 for commenting on my last chapter!

Disclaimer- **I DO NOT OWN ORAN HIGH SCHOOL OR INYUASHA sadly**

Enjoy XD!

Kagome and Haruhi were having a great time. Talking about what happened over the last 2 years that they didn't see each other. Tamaki was in his emo corner while the rest of the host club members were watching them from the other couch. Kagome and Haruhi were laughing until all of a sudden she saw a small blond boy.

Kagome smiled at him and said "Hello Hunny did I get that right?"

Hunny smiled back and said "Hai Kago-chan I was wondering where you learned how to fight like that?"

Kagome answered politely "My old friends taught me how to fight to protect myself"

Hunny just nodded suddenly kagome reached into her purse and took out 3 lollipops

"Hunny would you like some?" Hunny nodded and took all 3 and popped one in his mouth

"Why do you keep lollipops in your purse" asked Haruhi Mori: Hned

Kagome smiled at them "Well when I was 15 I found an orphan and I decided to adopt him since both of his parents died and he had a sweet tooth so I always gave him lollipops if he was sad."

Now everyone had their eyes on Kagome. Tamaki and the twins had tears in his eyes

"HOW HONORAUBLE" Tamaki yelled trying to hug Kagome but couldn't because kagome was pushing him away.

Kyouya suddenly decided to speak up "You used to be called Princess of your last school. Am I right kagome?"

Kagome froze. She hated that nickname and she also hated it when people she didn't know was going into her privacy.

"Yes and I would like it if u guys didn't call me that I hate that nickname." Kagome said in a stern voice.

Kyouya just smirked when Kagome's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"...

Talking

"Yes Seshoumaru im fine don't worry."….

Talking

"When?"

Talking

Talking kagome pouted "fine but don't send the limo, I hate it when people look at us"

Talking

"Ok meet me outside my school bye"

And with that she hung up.

She turned back to everyone and saw everyone with a surprised look on their face.

"What?'

Tamaki was the first to speak up "Seshoumaru… Do you mean Seshoumaru Taisho?' he asked

"Yeah why "kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"How do you know the richest and coldest business man in Japan?' Kyouya said

Kagome was silent for a little while before saying "Ummm he's a close friend." Kagome said with a nervous smile.

Seeing that no one completely believed her kagome sighed and stood up "I'll see you later Haruhi I got to meet Sesshy." Kagome said before opening a window and jumping out.

She could hear screams of horror as she jumped out of the window but ignored it. Kagome did some flips before falling gracefully on the ground and vanishing within seconds.

When she got to the front of the school there before her was a sports car "well at least it's not an limo "kagome muttered before walking to the passenger's seat.

Kagome smiled at the driver and left the school. Seshoumaru and kagome both went to a café about a mile from Haruhi house.

Both sat down and ordered there food while waiting for the food Seshoumaru turned to kagome with a very serious face "Imouto there is something I have to tell you Inubaka is still alive and lied to you about his wish" By now kagome was looking at him with a confused face Seshoumaru just sighed "Instead of bringing back Kikyo from the dead he wished to became a full fledge demon."

Kagome's eyes widened before literally screaming "WHAT!"

Everyone in the café looked at her as if she was crazy. Kagome blushed at the attention.

When everybody was back at what they were doing before kagome banged her head at the table and murmured "Inubaka I am so going to kill you."

After they ate their food they drove kagome to Haruhi apartment. Before Seshoumaru left he said "Shippo will be attending your school tomorrow. And with that he drove off.

Kagome sighed when she thought everything would turn back normal it didn't. Well she is Kagome Higurashi and normal didn't exist in her dictionary.

Hello yes I know this is a short chappy but ill make them longer soon im just at a writers block! Don't worry!

And yes ill post more of my x-overs

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Aleah Here this is a special chapter and yes it is counted as a chapter XD Please read and review to understand the rest of the story you will need to read this chapter.

**DragonFire Princess- THANk YOU and Right Now. THe Pairing will eather be those two you suggested! **

**Living for Anime- v srry youll find out what happens in the next chappy! but i think youll enjoy this chapter!**

**Silverkitsunepup-THX!**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos-Sryy About this story not being the pairing you wanted but ill do a Special Oneshot for you!**

**Lozenger12-I Promised you a vote on the pairing and if it dosent go the way you wanted ill also make a oneshot for you!**

**SilvermistAnimeLuver-I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!**

**WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!**

**I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!I WILL!-I WILL!I WILL!**

**PiePiePiePie-THX i promise this story will be one of ur pairing! and NO ONE WILL GET HURT**

**Crazykenz-YOUR THINKING WHAT IM THINKING! IM ADDING SHIPPO AND KOUGA TO THE STORY!**

**LoneWolfSage- Since none of your pairings will be added ill make you a oneshot with ur pair**

**SpeedyKitten1643- THX Since your the first to bring that up ill give you the choice to tell me Haruhis pairings. As long as shes not paired with Honey, Mori, or Kyouya untill I find whos Kagome gunna get paired with. also HUNNEY WILL NOT GO WITH KAGOME I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE IN MIND! XD**

**THX EVERYONE FOR COMMENTING.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING THX FOR MAKING ME F'n FEEL BETTER! XD**

Kagome sighed as she got off her mortocycle. The host club was cancelled and her cousing was doing laundry.

Decideing not wanting to bother her she went to her studio so she can practice her music at the studio.

Kagome sighed as she walked into her studio for practice. As soon as she walked into her studio she felt at peace. She traced her fingers on the white grand piano.

Opening up the piano she layed a few notes. She Quickly glanced at the clock. 6:00 her bandmates were going to come at 6:30 so she had time to play a song.

Soon she began to play with the a very haunting but beautiful sympony of notes.

As she took a deep breath and started singing.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left**

**They lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you...**

a lone tear fell on the piano. Kagomes eyes widened as she saw the tear.

Hearing the door open she quickly wiped of the tears and turned around. Noticing the 3 girls standing infront of her.

"Hey Kags sorry were late" said the first one "OH NO NEED TO BE SORRY! it gave me enough time to practice" said Kagome "Well... Yana, Yuki, Rin wheres my hug."

said kagome holding her arms apart.

The 3 girls ran to Kagome and all of them hugged.

As soon as they were finished catching up the three girls started to play a song together.

**Kagome singing with the guitar, Yana Electric Piano, Rin on the drums and Yuki with Bass"**

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask, where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore**

**It Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

after practicing that song they all Drank water and ate thier lunches they brought in silence.

Not likng the silence Kagome Decided to break the silence. She smirked at Rin before saying.

"I see your pregnant Rin," RIn blushed a very deep red color"So hows my son and grandchildren"

The other girls snickered. before leaving the studio with Kagome and Rin.

When the door closed shut ,the host club fell out of the studio closet.

"Well... That it a very goodthing we decided to follow Kagome"

"YA WELL NEXT TIME DONT DRAG ME ALONG YOU HAVENT SEEN KAGOME WHEN SHES ANGRY" Stated haruhi before stomping out the studio.

"Who knew Kago-chan could sing**" **said Honey while walking out the door with the rest of the host club.

READ AND REVIEW! FLAIMERS ARE FOR HATERS! NEXT CHAPPY SOON

Kyoya/Kagome-4

Mori/Kagome-2


	4. Chapter 4

When your gone chapter 4

First day.

**Disclaimer- PPL I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! **

Kagome sighed as she wore the yellow dress. Yes i know shocking Kagome was actualy wearing that actually she did a little changes to the dress: 1-She mad the dress skirt shorter and up to her knees.

2- she also cut the sleeves so they were now up to her upper arm.

Of course the school let her because she was the heir to Seshomarus company. Also Seshomaru and Kouga threatend if they didnt let her wear it the would stop helping with the pay wich is 50% of the schools money. Kagome also had a big yellow bow in her hair and a black cardigan and black heels to match it. Kagome wore alot of black eyeliner that made her Saphire colored eyes stick out a little more she also wore a little bit of pink lipgloss. The only bad thing about her outfit was it that it showed her tattoo. wich was a black rose that was on fire.

Kagome walked into the school gates with Shippo who was wearing his outfit normally except for and his wrist he had the same tattoo as Kagome except for his rose was orange. He was in his human form wich meant he didnt have his fluffy tail. Kagome had a small purse with the words written into it in Kanji "Hime" while chippo had a bookbag that had a fo on it. Kagome gave it to him for his 5th birthday in the fuedal era.

When the walked into the school many people started whispering things such as "Wow arent they both beautiful" or "They have matching tattoo's" Or shippos favorite "Do you think he will join the host club?" Shippo winked to the girls and instantly hearts of woe were in the air and all the girls let out a squeal of joy. Kagome sighed and hit Shippo in the head lightly and glared at him. She promissed Rin that she would watch over him.

'Well today is going to be interesting'

-At the end of the day-

Shippo walked Kagome to the host club and oppened the doors for her as rosses fell. There were six boys and of course Haruhi Shippo grabbed both of kagomes hands and kissed her on the forehead. before leaving he said "Call me when you get home... K? All kagome did was nod and smile at him. The host club were all suprissed. Except for one who was jealouse...*** Screen Pauses* heheheh srry for not telling you earlier but here is the lucky winner for Kagome but heres the winner *Cough Cough* Drum roll... and the winner is Mori! YAY Dont worry Kyouya fans Im posting a wonderfull Oneshot for Kyouya! Oh srry back to the story***

Moris heart broke a little bit when he saw this exchange between Kagome and the other man. He didnt know why but it did. While Mori was in his own world Tamki ran to Kagome and started to Scold her. "WHO WAS THAT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM KISS YOU! ARE YOU TWO DATING"

"Kagome sighed and stoped Tamaki by putting a baby bottle up to his mouth filled up with instant coffee."Now,Now Senpai stop being a baby that man was shippo. Me and him are close friends and eeeewww hes married and im friends with his wife." Everyone was shocked the young man who just left was married.

Kagme sighed at thier expressions.'Well I wonder what will happen when they meet my other friends'

Thank you everyone who voted on the last chappy! also everyone who Reviewed my story!

Ja Ne I now have 43 reviews!

so keep on going

I

I

I

V supposed to be an arrow

-DemonXLovesong


	5. The Ball

When your gone chapter 4

The Ball.

**Disclaimer- PPL I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

Kagome sighed as she was walking to the 3rd music room. Shippo wasnt there at school today due to a

sudden buisness trip. Kagome was very very angry and was not in a good mood. There was a ball coming

up. But not just any ball. A Ball to see who she would get married to. As you can see Kagome hated arranged

Marraiges( SP?) But being the heir to the Taisho Company she was forced to.

Seshomaru had only told her this

morning. Just enough info to Ruin her whole day.

In kagomes left side were 7 invelops. Sadly the host club members were going to be there. Sure Kagome was

happy that haruhi was going. The other host club members were another story. The only people Kagome

actually hanged out with in the host club were Haruhi of course Hunny and Mori. She easily saw the other host

club members as brothers or close friends.

Sadly she had growing feelings for someone in the host club.

Yuppers she was actually starting to like someone other than ? Mori. Also known as the strong

and silent type.

It was pretty funny Him and Inuyasha were somewhat opposite since Inubaka was Loud and Mori was well...

Quiet. But Kagome didnt mind at all. Mori and Kagome were getting closer and Closer by day. By his side was

the only place where she actually got peace and quiet. Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she saw the 2

huge pink doors. Kagome could actually see the words hell on the Pink doors. She blinked an the words dissapeared.

Kagome sighed as she opened the huge Pink doors to find a whole room filled with bikinis instead of pink rose petalls

falling. Kagome sighed as she got ready for hell. Mori was reading a book on the couch, Kyoua typing on his laptop,

Hunny eating cake and the rest looking at the swim suits. Right next to her was Haruhi with a confusion written all

over fer face.

Kagome was actually thinking as to why she should do this for the person who once tried to kill her. SHe quickly

shook the thought out of her head & filled her head with reasons why she should do this. The biggest one getting

her out of deppression and Helping her NOT to get Quicky passed out the letter to everyone.

After she sat next to Mori and put her head down. Her hands were folded on her lap and her bangs were covering

her beautiful saphire eyes Knowing what was going to happen.

Mori's book and Kyouyas Laptop Fell out of thier laps. Hunny spitted out his milk. Haruhi dropped all her belongings

while Tamaki and The twins Passed then looked at Kagome and How she was sitting.

Ohhhhhhhh joy! How will ball turn out now. Judging by thier apearences...Not good.

Ohhh how the lords loved messing with Kagome, Heck, they're probably laughing thier asses off right at this moment.

See GIRL IN THE TIGER KIMONO I DO LUVV U GUYS!

WHOO 53 REVIEWS! Ok although sometimes I hat to do this If I get 65 reviews I'll post next weekend 59 after next weekend

70 and ill post it on wendsday! ANyways JUST REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Give me ANNYTHING!

also YAY I MADE IT LONGER

**Even if they know it or not i am now sponsering GaiaOnline! Join and Find Me Buddys! Please dont be mean lol**

**Username; Dark_Demon_Hime**

**REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVS!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	6. The Ball: Ouran Host Club meets Kouga

Heyyyyyy… Sorry I couldn't post for a while. My friend went missing and I was running around with other people trying to find her! Apparently she was at her Ex-girlfriends house. Sooooo yeah… Well anyways enough of my reason

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED ANYTHING I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFIC'S

Thanks Everyone for Commenting on the last chapter… YOU MAKE ASIAN SOO HAPPY ^,,,,^

The whole day was filled with silence. No one knew how they should've reacted to what was happening.

Happy that Kagome wasn't going to be a lonely cat women or Sad because Kagome was going to be forced into marriage. Mori was just being a total klutz the whole day. This wasn't like him at all. Hone didn't even eat his cake. Well maybe a bite but only ONE bite of his cake. The twins and Tamaki were just quiet. While Haruhi was spacing out and Kyoya put away his black book.

Even the annoying buffalo's knew something was wrong. They tried asking the Host club whats been wrong, but all they got was nothing. EVERYONE I repeat EVERYONE knew something was wrong with the host club.

Kagome sighed as she saw what she looked like in the dress she was going to wear in the ball. Two words to describe how she looked. Perfect and Beautiful. She looked absolutely perfect and Beautiful. But she felt like crap *excuse my language ^,,,,^* Her dress was pure white and ended at her mid-thigh. It puffed out at the end. The top was a Black and White Corset with a huge ribbon in the back. HELL EVEN THE DRESS WAS PERFECT!

Her hair was let down and in Curls. Sakura petals where embedded in her long silky hair. Kagome thought long and hard about what she should do. But thought of nothing. For a few seconds an image of Mori came into her mind. She quickly shook her head. Every time she saw his face her heart would break more. Her First love ended terribly and now her second love was going to end terribly wrong too.

It was official the gods hate her and wanted to ruin her life. She no longer blamed Sesshomaru . Nope the only reason Sesshomaru was doing this so someone could watch over her when he left. NO NOT DIE. No he would still have a huge life in front of him. But when he decided to leave.

It was finally the Day of the ball *I'm sorry I decided to fast forward*

Kagome was out on her personal balcony. She looked up at the stars Pushing her legs back and forth as she watched the stars twinkle. A small smile on her face. It reminded her so much of the Feudal Era and her adventures with the inu gang. When all of a sudden she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Shippo.

"Time to go Kagome-Hime" he said with a playfully smile. Shippo Even tried to stop the marriage but couldn't. Kagome frowned at her formal name.

"What did I tell you. Don't ever call me that." She replied playfully slapping his arm.

"But it true okaa-san you're the princess of the west!" Kagome rolled her eyes and took Shippos arm.

In the ballroom the host club was nervous and anxious to see how the night would go. There were very important people in the Room. The host club excluding Haruhi could see this. The noise in the room died out when a guard announced

"We are Happy to Introduce Kagome-Hime"

The host club members were all surprised. KAGOME WAS A PRINCESS!

The two huge giant doors opened up revealing Kagome and Shippo. The whole room was filled wioth claps as they walked out.

"Welcome to my Ball" said Kagome with her head sticking high and noble.

Mori almost fell when he saw Kagome. She was beautiful. He just couldn't take his eyes off her… When all of a sudden she was lifted and spinned around by a man with blue eyes and black hair.

His eyes narrowed while the host club just watched.

Kagome sighed as she was looking at everyone in the ball. Her eyes caught ahold of the Host Club. She was about to walk to them when all of a sudden She was lifted up by someone. She looked down to see Blue eyes and Black Hair.

"KOUGA!" She said with a giggle

When Kouga put her down she received with a big bear hug

"It seems like every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful"

Kagome blushed

"It seems like every time I seeyou, you get more and Cornier"

Kouga just smiled at this.

"KAGO-CHAN!" Came a voice of the most cutest Host club ever

Kagome turned around just in time to catch Honey as he hugged her

"Hey Honey-chan where are the others?"

"DAUGHTER"

Kagome sweat dropped as she saw Tamaki running to her -_-U

"father…"

Kouga looked at them as if they were crazy. When kagome looked at his face she giggled.

"Kouga I would like you to meet the Ouran High School Hosts Club"

For a few seconds Kouga and the Host club looked at each other until Kouga Grined like an idiot and put his hand out.

"Hey Ouran High School Hosts Club, so How do you know my women?"

Hey there's Welcome to the ball: Host Club Meets Kouga!

C O M M E N T!


End file.
